Ragnarok
Ragnarok was a massive conflict that occurred on Malchior IV between most of the characters controlled by Klak. It resulted in the death of many, and the culmination of the F-Klak, Ultron Rising, Caiaphus's Return, and RacKoon City sub-arcs. Events A task force was sent to investigate the origin of the mysterious plague. It was here that Klak discovered that F-Klak was the source of the plague. Upon being asked by Nikolai who F-Klak was, Klak responded with a cryptic quote about his supposed future self's nature. Suddenly, many enemies appeared. The final battle, named Ragnarok, was about to begin. Heroes and villains died fighting valiantly, ensuing in an explosion that only Klak, Ra, Caiaphus, DRJ's characters that were there, Ferret's characters that were there and F-Klak survived. F-Klak revealed that he was a clone of Klak created by Cadmus, Caiaphus did not care and tried to destroy both Klaks to fuel his crave for destruction. Klak was suddenly powered by a foreign Light of Truth, and destroyed both of the villains. He proclaimed that his tale was over, but that a new one would begin, and disappeared. Malchior IV then began an age of peace. Meanwhile, User MakutaKlak handed ownership of his surviving characters to Users MakutaYnot and KingofNynrah. He lamented at how things would end so differently, and froze himself in time, waiting until the right moment to emerge. Ironically, he will eventually emerge not long before Ynot arises and kills the Users. Note: D signifies "Died in Conflict"'.' Heroes Who Fought in Ragnarok *Peter (D, killed by Figlio) *Jinx (D, killed by Figlio) *Nadle (Knocked out by Ultron) *D-Klak (D, killed while fighting Ultron in the massive explosion) *Jortenn (D, killed by Ra) *Abneris (D, killed while fighting Ultron in the massive explosion) *DM Helryx (D, Died fighting alongside her only love, D-Klak) *Several Malchiorians (D, killed by the Pirates) Villains Who Fought In Ragnarok *Figlio di Armechio's Android Double. (D, killed by Nadle) *Caiaphus (D, killed by Klak after the massive explosion) *Rahn (D, was not in the fight, but died of a heart attack). *Keichi (D, shot and killed by Ultron) *Treskis (D, Part of the army of HYDRA that was cut down by Jortenn) *SM Treveya (D, part of the army of HYDRA that was cut down by Jortenn) *Quick Billy (D, part of the army of HYDRA that was cut down by Jortenn) *Ultron (D, killed by the combined attacks of D-Klak, Abneris, DM Helryx, and the ensuing massive explosion) *F-Klak (D, killed by Klak after the massive explosion) *Ra (Survived due to increase in radiation) Klak's Characters who did not participate in Ragnarok, but felt its impact *Perseus *Rainn Sulrai *HK-47 *Baterra (missing in action) *Coro *Lancer *All of the Knights of the Keruvim. *Figlio di Armechio Trivia *This is one of the few RPG-based conflicts that occurred because a real life BZPB Community conflict. User Klak and User DRJ had a falling out, and ultimately the entire forum turned against Klak. Not wanting to cause more conflict, strife, and anger, User Klak decided to withdraw from the RPG and the website with a bang. **However, User Klak was later asked to return to the forum to help revive the RPG. Things have more or less returned to normal. *This is also one of the bloodiest single battles in BZPB history, as the majority of a character roster was wiped out. Category:Conflicts